


Infinite

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [18]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amita had said no to Charlie at the end of "Angels and Devils"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Just sort of a different take on the end of that episode. Yeah. This is my first Numb3rs fic, though I wrote a crossover before, but... that's not the same. There will be a sequel of sorts to follow this.

Amita looks up, her vision blurred and she sees her saviour. Her arms go around him and she lets him help her up. "Don?" 

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asks as he helps her stand. She nods and hugs him. As they're walking past Mason, she kicks out, frowning when Don pulls her out of the room. 

After she reunites with Charlie, she keeps thinking about Don. So later that night when Charlie proposes, she's still thinking about Don. Which is the only reason the no slips out. When he looks crushed, she can only duck her head and tell him he has to do it right. He has to talk to her father first-- and she knows that as much as her father and her mother like Charlie, they'll say no. They don't want her to marry someone who's as non-religious as Charlie is.

She heads home, calling Don's cell. He's there in a matter of minutes and she falls into his arms. "Don, Charlie asked me to marry him. I said no. Don, I..."

Don holds her close, closing his eyes. "Amita, you have to say yes. You keep Charlie sane."

"Let someone else keep him sane, Don. I want to be with you!" 

Don cups her face and kisses her hungrily.


End file.
